Karaoke! Naruto version!
by Roxy Skittlez
Summary: All the naruto characters that I could find songs for are singing! Sasuke in the end of chappie1 is very unemo.Read story to find out morerated T for certain songs. I am the host of the Karaoke competetion!
1. Round 1!

**Karaoke! Naruto style!!!!**

_**I DON'T own any of the Naruto characters so stop bothering me!!!!**_

_Akira: I can't believe it! I actually get to write my first karaoke fanfic!_

_Sasuke: Just get writing please..._

_Akira: Fine. Mr.Emo king_

_Sakura: Why'd you call Sasuke an emo?!_

_Akira: Because he is._

Akira(host): Hello everyone! I am your host Akira Uzumaki! And yes, my brother is Naruto.

Sasuke: Really? I never knew that.

Host: Yeah...um anyways first up is Jiraya!!!

Jiraya: I like big butts and I cannot lie! you other brothers can't denie(sp?)And when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and a round thang in your face you get sprung.

Host: that was um...good. Next we have Itachi singing Pretty fly for a white guy.

Itachi: Uno, dos tres cautro cinco cinco seis! You know its kinda hard just to get over today. our subject isn't cool but he thinks it anyway he may not have a clue and he may not have style but every thing he lacks well he makes a big denail!

Itachi fan gilrs: OMG Itachi!! we LOVE you!!!!

Itachi: I did good didn't I?

Host: Next we have Genma singing On the Floor(such a perv)

Genma: I wanna know is there anyone on the floor who can ----- me like a whore who can make me scream for more on and on I wanna see all you ladies in the place put your ----- in my face shake that booty to the base just for me.

Host: What a perv. anyways, next we have Tsunade.

Tsunade: Oh what gets you drunker quicker what comes full of liquor what comes in bottles or in cans? BEER! Can't get enough of it Beer how we really love it Beer makes me think im a man.

Host: O.o she's a man? weird...next!

Kakashi: Mty girlfriend is inflateable!

Host: Next!

Shikamaru: I know you see it I know you see it...um... I forgot the lyrics

Everyone: .

Host: Next please...

Sakura: I forgot...

Host: will someone please get up there and sing.

Sasuke: I'm an emo kid noncomforming as can be...uh...I forgot...

Host: whatever. Up last is Naruto!!!

Naruto: Lonley. I'm Mr.Lonley. I have nobody for my own oh I'm so lonley

Host: Bravo Big Brother!!!! I loved it!!!

Naruto: thanks sis.

Everyone: (twitching spasticly)

_Next chapter will include Kiba Inuzuka, Orochimaru,and more people that I didn't include._

_Sasuke: will I be able to sing again?_

_Akira: Maybe. If you're a good boy_

_Sakura: YOU MEGA PERV!!!_

_Akira: nope. not really._

_Sasuke: _Dirty babe... You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip if I misbehave!  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Akira: (major nose bleed)

Sakura: (jeleous) What the h--- SASUKE!?!

Sasuke: What? she's not a fangirl.

Akira: Until next time!!!! Bye people!!!

Sasuke&Akira: (go away together)

END FIRST round


	2. Round 2!

Second Round!!!!!

**I still DON'T own any of the Naruto characters or have anything to do with the songs!!!!**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!**

_Sasuke: I get to sing again don't I?_

_Akira: Yeah_

_Sasuke: Great..._

_Akira: _

Host: I'm your host Akira Uzumaki and I'm back today to start round 2 of this karaoke competion!

Everyone: YEAH!!!!!

Host: Now, first up we have Sakura singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne(sp?)

Sakura: Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend no way no way I think you need a new one

Host: Good job on remembering the lyrics

Sakura: Yeah...

Host: Next we have Gaara singing Pain by three days grace

Gaara: Pain, without love pain, I can't get enough. Pain I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all

Host: Gaara, you have such a great singing voice. Next up we have Temari singing My humps...

Temari: 

I drive these scrubbers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karen, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
Fly gearrr but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Se7en Jeans, True Religion,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't fakin'  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

Host: Um...she's disqualified for such vulgarness. anyways Naruto!

Naruto: Actually, I'm not in this one

Host: Oh. Well, Kiba you're up!

Kiba: Well, what am I supposed to sing?

Host: Nevermind...Zabuza

Zabuza: Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like the girlfriend that I had in Februaray of last year

Host: That was so well sung!!!!! Well, thats' all that we have! until next time!!

_Next time we will have lots more people singing different songs then we'll have more and more!!!_

_Sasuke: Akira will you sing a song?_

_Akira: I don't know. let me see._

_Sasuke: alright_

When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath

I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Sasuke: Damn. I like it!!!

Akira: Thank you. Well, see you all soon!

Akira&Sasuke: (Leave)

**END!**


	3. Round 3!

Round 3!!!!!!!!

**I DON'T FUCKING OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS!!!!**

**LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ABOUT IT!!!!**

_Naruto: Well, sis I see you ar felling out of it_

_Akira: Shut up._

_Sasuke: That's because she-_

_Akira: Say anything and I'll kill you_

Host: First up we have Pein-sama singing Lean like a cholo!

Pein: I lean like a cholo side to side elbows up and side to side

Host: I loved it!

Zetsu: I thought you loved me... TT

Host: I do. Anyways next we have kankuro singing...uh...some song that I shall not say the name of

Kankuro: Ohh, you tough my tra la la. Oh, my ding ding dong.

Kuro fangirls: (Nose bleed) We love you!!!!!

Host: Uh...anyways. next we have Zetsu singing a song!

Zetsu: I am really happy cause there's only one of me. look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people are jeleous of me

Host: 3 i loved it!!! next!

Naruto: I don't sing anymore!

Host: Next!

Deidara: I'm bringing sexy back, un. Them other bosy don't know how to act, un

Natsu(Akira's friend): Dei-chan that was amazing! I loved it as much as I love you!

Host: Anyways, next is Sasori singing a song about uh...idk...

Sasori: Actually I'm singing with Tobi after Kakuzu and Hidan sing together

Hidan: no...we're not singing...

Kakuzu: Yeah. I have to go and help Hidan clean up

Host: Well, Tobi, Sasori you're up

Sasori: Only me

Host: WHATEVER!

Sasori:

If I was your vampire

Slim as the moon

Instead of killing time

We'll have each other till the sun.

If I was your vampire

Death waits for no one.

Put my hands across your face

Because I think our time has come.

Host: I never knew you could sing so well. anyways we're done for today. see yall later

_next chappie is the finals where someone gets a trophy!!!_

_Zetsu: (doesn't have his plant) I'm boered_

_Akira: I know hunny. why don't we go do something fun?_

_Zetsu: Sure_

_Akira: Well, bye to you all reading this_

* * *

**_END!_**


	4. FINAL ROUND!

**The Final Round!!!!**

_**You know what? I don't own the naruto characters so just leave me alone. How many times have I said that I don't own them? A LOT!**_

* * *

_Akira: Sasuke, leave me alone!_

_Sasuke: But I still love you_

_Orochi: Sasuke, I have a suprise for you!_

_Sasuke: whatever._

_Akira: On to the singing!_

* * *

Host: Hello and welcome to the final round! Today is when I kick off all the bad singers and crown someone winner. But I need you to vote for the person you want to win. First up, Sasuke!

Sasuke: I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Host: That was very good Sasuke. Next up, Kiba!

Kiba: Uh...I'm not singing ever again. Didn't I tell you that?

Host: Whatever. Next we have Sakura singing a song!

Sakura: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like it's better than yours damn right it's better than yours I could teach you but I'd have to charge.

Host: Uh...you can't sing that song due to the rating on this story. You are atomaticly disqualified.

Sakura: WAH?! Not fair!

Host: Next we have Naruto singing!

Naruto: It's peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time now where he at where he at where he at where he at now there he go there he go there he go there he go. It's peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly do the peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat do the peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly with a base ball bat.

Host: So awesome, brother. Next we ave Tsunade singing!

Tsunade: uh...I'm not gonna sing the song that I picked.

Host: Fine. next we have Itachi singing!

Itachi: I'm a barbie girl in a barbie----

Host: NOOOOO!!!!!

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Host: Nest is Jiraya!

Jiraya: Can't touch this (du nu nu nu du nu du nu) can't touch this.

Host: Uh...next!

Gaara: They're coming to take me away ha ha they're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away ha ha!

Everyone: Scary!

Host: Um...next we have Kakuzu and Hidan

Kakuzu: Look at you with your new way of hair cut

Hidan: check you out with you air brush make up

Kakuzu: Look at you

Hidan: Check you out

Host: Good job! Next and lastly we have Kakashi singing a song that I don't know.

Kakashi: Me? I'm too busy to sing.

Host: nevermind. well see ya!

* * *

_Until next time! **Remember! R&R don't forget to vote!**_

**_SEE YA!_**


End file.
